


We've Got History

by Anansesem



Series: Traught Academy [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, lawyer!Artemis, police officer!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anansesem/pseuds/Anansesem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Officer Dick Grayson picks up a juvenile delinquent he knows just the lawyer to come to the kid’s rescue.  He should know that time spent with Artemis Crock never goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got History

Officer Dick Grayson  dragged his pen across the stack of arrest reports. He and his partner had picked up a kid as part a drug bust, some ignorant punk with the wrong role models. Kenneth Jackson couldn’t be more than thirteen, with a too young face and too old eyes. He reminded Dick of Jason.

 

“Grayson, you still with me?”

 

Dick jerked as his partner’s voice finally reached him and the cacophony of noise in the Bludhaven Police Station hit his ears. Officer Cynthia Owens leaned over the partition separating Dick’s desk from hers.

 

“Ah, sorry,” Dick ran a hand through his hair, “I was somewhere else.”

 

Cynthia’s expression softened, “You’re thinking about that Jackson kid, right?”

 

Dick sighed, “I knew someone like that. He wasn’t a bad kid; he just needed someone to show him he could be better.”

 

“I know how you feel, Dick. Hell, I was a kid like that,” Cynthia snorted, “but it’s out of our hands. He’s getting a public defender and his chances aren’t good once he gets into the system. Maybe if he could get a better lawyer, but without money that’s not happening.”

 

A better lawyer? Dick perked up. Maybe there was hope for this kid yet.

 

* * *

 

“Good Morning, Ms. Crock. How’s Gotham?”

 

Artemis nodded to Coen & Mallory’s secretary over the Skype feed, “Morning, Allison. It’s great, I really needed the break. Do I have any messages?”

 

The secretary pulled up a notebook, checking things off as she described them, “Mrs. Coen wants your opinion on the Heisenberg case, Ms. Mallory needs your closing report on the Hodges conviction, Mr. Coen wants to know if you’ll be coming to their dinner party next Saturday, and an Officer Grayson from the Bludhaven PD called about some pro-bono work he was sure you’d be interested in.”

 

Artemis raised an eyebrow. Officer Grayson, huh? “Tell Catherine the closing report is in her mailbox and send me the Heisenberg details and whatever Officer Grayson called about.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dick collapsed into his desk chair and brought the mug of fresh, black coffee to his lips. He heard her approach his cubicle. He wouldn’t have missed her if she’d tried sneaking up on him, but she knew that.

 

“Grayson,” she said, voice as smoky and smooth as he remembered, “Long time, no see.”

 

Dick shifted his eyes to look at her and choked on his coffee. Artemis was a lawyer so he’d expected she’d show up looking sharp and precise and in a suit. He didn’t expect it to be so perfectly tailored to her toned and athletic body. She looked professional and dangerous and Dick wasn’t sure he could handle Artemis looking like that. He cleared his throat and gave her his most charming smile.

 

Artemis’ hostile expression didn’t shift, “Get up; you’re taking me to lunch.”

 

“Ah, sorry Ms. Crock,” Dick frowned, “I’m in the middle of a shift. How about a rain check?”

 

“Nice try, but I’ve already cleared it with your captain,” she turned and strode towards the door, “Let’s go.”

 

Dick grabbed his hat and scrambled after her. As Artemis passed the other desks, Dick noticed not a single guy looked in her direction. One guy even tripped over his own feet just so he wouldn’t cross her path. Dick chuckled as they cleared the door. That was his Artemis, striking fear into the hearts of me everywhere. He just hoped she wouldn’t damage him too badly. He had to work tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for taking the case, ‘Mis.”

 

Dick sat with Artemis on a bench in the little park near the station. They’d grabbed sandwiches from a nearby food truck but had eaten without talking. Artemis sighed and leaned back before responding.

 

“He’s a good kid in a bad situation,” she paused, glancing over at Dick, “He reminds me of Jason.”

 

Dick flinched and Artemis reached out to tangle her fingers with his. Tension seeped out of his body at the familiarity of her touch. He held on to that, relished in a something he hadn’t felt in far too long.

 

“How long are you here?”

 

“A couple days. I’m meeting with the judge and the ADA tomorrow so everything should be settled soon.”

 

They sat in silence for a moment longer before Artemis squeezed his hand.

 

“God I miss you,” she pressed her forehead against his arm, “so much more than I expected to, you fucking troll.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Dick hooked a finger under her chin, “Don’t cry, you’ll ruin your make-up.”

 

She laughed, “Dick, you’re an idiot.”

 

“And you, Artemis Crock,” he brought her hand to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss across her knuckles, “you are an angel.”

 

“There’s the charming Dick Grayson I know,” she smiled at him, “no wonder all the ladies fall at your feet.”

 

He ran his thumb across her knuckles, “You haven’t fallen for me yet, so my powers are not without limits.”

 

Her hand fisted in his collar and she kissed him. Her lips pressed against his, quick and firm and resolute and perfect. She pulled away, eyes searching his and she surged forward again. He met her halfway, pulling her body flush against his. She moaned and he slanted his mouth over hers, sliding his tongue across the seam of her lips. Her tongue darted out and tangled with his in the most delicious way and he couldn’t help but grip her closer. He couldn’t get enough of her lips, couldn’t get enough of her. She pulled away and his lips tried to follow.

 

“Don’t be so sure that I haven’t,” Artemis breathed.

 

Dick touched his forehead to hers and felt the shiver run down her spine.

 

“Come home with me,” he smoothed his hands over her hair, “I don’t mean for sex. I mean we could if you want to, but we don’t have to I just…”

 

Artemis pressed her fingertips over his lips, “How about you pick me up when you finish your shift?”

 

“And we’ll play it by ear?”

 

She laughed, “We’ll play it by ear.”

 

Dick walked her back to the main street, fingers entwined with hers even as he hailed her a cab. He opened the door of the one that pulled up but stopped Artemis before she could slide inside. He didn’t know where she was staying.

 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, Officer Grayson,” she shoved him away from the door and slipped into the taxi, “I’ll see you after work.”

 

He watched the car drive away before making his way back into the station. He found Cynthia leaned back in his desk chair, inspecting his Superman mug. She looked up as he approached.

 

“Judging by that stupid grin on your face,” she laughed, “I’m guessing things went well with the shark. I’d be jealous if I wasn’t already married.”

 

“Partner,” he grinned back at her, “I didn’t know you cared.”

 

“Nice try, Narcissus,” she snorted as she stood, “That woman’s beautiful and way too much for you to handle. Don’t tell my wife I said that.”

 

“I don’t know,” Dick followed her out the door, “I may need Kate to keep you away from Artemis.”

 

Cynthia stopped, “On a first name basis already, are we?”

 

Dick grinned back, “Of course. We have history.”

 

Cynthia laughed again as she headed to their squad car, “Down lover boy. Nobody’s getting off until after this patrol.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to Tumblr & FF.net. Written for prompt #2 History for Traught Takeover set at an unspecified post-Endgame time.


End file.
